1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds which have excellent insecticidal and acaricidal activities to various insect pests in sanitation as well as agriculture, horticulture and forest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, structure modifications and natural pyrethrin have been widely studied and various pyrethroids have been developed and used as insecticides.
The inventors have studied on syntheses and biochemical activities of various compounds for developing various compounds having insecticidal and acaricidal activities which are superior to the known compounds.
Heretofore, certain phenylcyclopropane carboxylic acid derivatives have been known.
The compounds having the formula ##STR3## have been known in Collection of Czechoslovak Chemical Communication, 24, 2460 (1959) and 25, 1815 (1960).
These compounds are substituted cyclopropane carboxylic acid esters of allethrolon alcohol. However, insecticidal activity of the compounds for houseflies is only similar to that of allethrin of one of the commerciallized pyrethroids when the substituent on the phenyl group is a hydrogen atom and the insecticidal activity is inferior when the substituent on the phenyl group is chlorine, or fluorine atom or methyl or methoxy group. No acaricidal activity is described.
The compounds having the formula ##STR4## has been disclosed in Bochu Kagaku Vol. 27, III, page 51 (1962). However, the insecticidal activity of the compound is only similar to that of allethrin.
The inventors have checked a phenylcyclopropane carboxylic acid ester illustrated below. ##STR5## This compound has no substituent on phenyl group. However, an insecticidal and acaricidal activity of this compound is quite low.
The inventors have studied on syntheses and biochemical activities of various compounds so as to develop compounds having insecticidal and acaricidal activities superior to those of the known compounds.
It is important to obtain an insecticidal compound having highly insecticidal and acaricidal effects and widely used for controlling insect pests in sanitation as well as agriculture, horticulture and forest.